


Good Morning

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “What has gotten into you this morning?”“I don’t know. It’s the heat."Bitty grinned, sliding their mouths together in a proper good morning kiss.Prompt: Quiet warm summer mornings in bed
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414129
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: zimbits for number 16 on your prompt list? 💖💖
> 
> Unbeta'd. From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/621030147839180801/soft-summer-prompts)

Consciousness slowly trickled back into Bitty’s mind on a hazy, summer Georgia morning. First was the awareness of a heavy arm across his chest, warmth pressed right up behind him, a thick thigh lying over his hip. Jack was a snuggler.

The hum of the ceiling fan circling above them seemed almost intrusive in the stillness of that morning. The sun was already so oppressively hot that not even the birds were singing. There was no noise from the kitchen, no cars passing outside. Just the soft exhales through Jack’s nose that tickled the shell of Bitty’s ear.

Bitty took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The sunlight that filtered through his curtains painted his floor a buttery yellow. Bitty swore he could feel the heat coming in through the window. His mouth was dry. He could use a glass of water, but the warmth and weight of Jack’s body made moving impossible. His limbs were useless puddles of molasses. 

Jack heaved a sigh behind Bitty, his chest rising against Bitty’s back. Then the tips of his fingers grazed against Bitty’s sternum, slowly tracing up and down Bitty’s soft t-shirt as Jack began to shift his weight and wake up. Bitty stretched out next to him, lacing his fingers with the hand on his chest.

“Morning,” Jack graveled in Bitty’s ear.

“Time izzit?” 

“Dunno. Still early.”

“You goin’ for a run?”

“Too hot. The soles of my sneakers will melt on the pavement. Besides,” Jack nuzzled the back of Bitty’s neck with his stubbly chin, “it’s off-season.”

“I think I’m making you lazy.”

“Maybe.”

Bitty traced a vein up and down Jack’s forearm. He didn’t even have to look for it. He knew it by touch.

“What should we do today, honey?”

“This,” Jack said, pressing a scratchy kiss to his neck. Bitty laughed, wriggling in his arms. Jack just held him tighter.

“There’s a lake we could drive out to. I could pack a picnic.”

“You cooking for a picnic could be a whole day in and of itself.”

“Too early for chirps,” Bitty said, nudging Jack with the heel of his foot. “I was thinking PB and J’s in plastic baggies. Maybe some watermelon. Beer.”

“That sounds good.”

“We could swim and then lay out on our towels. I can work on my tan, you can finish your paperback.”

“I can look at you in your swimsuit.”

Bitty laughed, finally turning around in Jack’s arms. Jack’s blue eyes were bright and clear in the dim, yellow light, crinkled at the corners. Bitty ran his hands up and down Jack’s shoulders.

“What has gotten into you this morning?”

“I don’t know. It’s the heat.”

Bitty grinned, sliding their mouths together in a proper good morning kiss. Jack’s lips were sleep-soft and smooth, moving against Bitty in an unhurried rhythm. Bitty arched his back, inviting Jack to wrap a large hand around his waist. Jack rolled back towards the wall, pulling Bitty with him so Bitty would land on top. Bitty arranged his legs on either side of Jack’s hips, taking Jack’s face between both his hands as he kissed him again and again.

“We should probably quit while we’re ahead,” Bitty said, though he couldn’t be bothered to stop mouthing along Jack’s jaw.

“Probably,” Jack groaned. 

“My daddy is probably up by now. I think I smell coffee.”

“One of these summers we will get a hotel room.”

“Oh, my mama would never hear of it. You would  _ deny _ her a chance for  _ hospitality _ ?” Bitty clasped Jack’s left hand in both of his, and kissed the ring on his finger. “At least we’re married now and she can’t complain about us sharing a bed.”

“You remember that first Christmas?”

“I simply cannot discuss it. I was so embarrassed.”

Jack laughed, gathering Bitty back up in his arms again and rolling them back onto their sides, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s nice staying with your parents. Homey.”

“More like humid.”

“It is...quite warm.”

Bitty snorted.

“Well, should we rise and greet the day?”

“Eh. Maybe a few more minutes.”

Bitty snuggled into Jack’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Good idea, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's nice to think about these boys just living the rest of their lives being soft with each other ❤️ As always, I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/621175294688165888/zimbits-for-number-16-on-your-prompt-list) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1273769232615059456?s=20)
> 
> Subscribe to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/profile) on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
